


Keller's Revenge... Almost

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: When they took down Robert Keller and Virtanen Pharmaceuticals, Harold believed they would never hear from the villainous man again. He was sorely mistaken.





	Keller's Revenge... Almost

**Author's Note:**

> At least I didn't kill my sweetheart off this time, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks as always to oddgit! You're the best!

He was dragged out of the cabin violently. His upper and lower arms held in a tight, firm hold by a man on either side of him. Five more trailed behind, throwing daggers at him with their eyes.

He couldn’t do a damn thing about it, already having been kicked and beaten to within an inch of his life.

His weaker leg only managed a sporadic, feeble kick along the uneven grass in protest, while the stronger one gave more of a fight... futile as it was.

By that time, he had already spent what reserves of energy he’d had along the way trying to pull away from the brutal hands that bruised and crushed his aching arms, hauling him none too gently to their intended destination.

They had been in hooded sweatshirts when they came crashing through the door.

Their faces were covered so that all that could be seen were their cold, hard eyes boring holes into him. He’d tried in vain to duck and cover himself as they pummeled him with their fists and then kicked him in unison when he collapsed to the floor and nearly lost consciousness.

They were relentless in the assault and for a fleeting moment, he was glad that John was nowhere to be found. There were too many of them… even he, as skilled as he was, would have been unable to stop the vicious beating and probably would have fallen as well.

Now, too weak to hold his head in a controlled manner, it hung heavy and painfully between his shoulder blades being jolted and jarred with every irregular step they made, bending the titanium in his neck to its limits as he peered up at the night sky.

They continued to pull him, dragging his abused body on their trek through the trees, until they reached a bonfire. His body was spent when they tossed him down him to the ground cruelly.

He tried to understand what these men wanted from him. They made no demands… they hadn’t said a word before the deluge of violence was unleashed upon him.

A million things ran through his mind as he lay, exhausted and in agony too close to the flames of the huge blaze. What did they want from him? Why didn’t they say anything? What had he done to them to be treated so callously?

The fire roared in his ears and the heat was so intense, he could feel rivulets of sweat streaming down his neck and face. How long had it been since they’d commenced their murder of him? It felt like an eternity and he wanted it to end.

But he couldn’t move. His frame was pulsating, surging, registering only deep pain throughout his nervous system as it tried to catch up and repair the damage that had been done… it was too late, there would be no fix for him this time.

He wanted to close his eyes and never open them again, to be rid of this living nightmare of pain and suffering, but he wanted to understand first… before he could let go.

He couldn’t speak and he prayed that these men, these brutes, would at least give him a reason for this pitiless treatment; for this death that was forced upon him so abruptly.

They stood around him now, unfeeling and silent, watching his body tremble relentlessly as it instinctively fought to survive until finally… at long last they removed the coverings from their faces.

He blinked up at them, trying to see through the haze in his mind and the tears of pain in his eyes. He had long since lost his glasses, but he could just make out their cruel faces in the dim light around them.

The firelight cast their features into hard lines and shadows… or maybe it was just his own eyesight that was fading, leaving him... along with his life.…

He recognized no one as they stared down at him heartlessly. He might not ever know why this was done to him. That question above all else is what tore at him.

Now he didn’t feel the pain anymore, just the cold draining of his life as it seeped from his body and the unbearable regret of not knowing, not understanding… Why?

As he felt the last of his life leaving him, one of the vicious men knelt next to him and leaned over to look him in the eyes… he remembered now.

The large group of men that had been gathered in the park that morning while he and John sat on a bench quietly debriefing their latest number.

They had both overlooked the seemingly innocuous glances in their direction, chalking it up to curiosity on their part in seeing an older man with a younger so close to him.

“Robert Keller sends his regards...” the savage brute grinned at him darkly.

Ah… so that was it? The titan of Virtanen pharmaceuticals had gotten his revenge after all… and mercifully he had gotten his answer.

Keller had promised Harold that he didn’t know who he was dealing with. Evidently that was true and he regretted now that it was too late that he hadn’t kept better tabs on the man over the years. Even from federal prison the man’s reach extended far beyond the walls. He should have taken better care to ensure that Keller wasn’t able to purchase anyone’s mercenary offerings.

But now it was too little too late. He closed his weary eyes and waited for the end.

As Harold lay there dying, a single thought pervaded and forced its way into his mind unbidden and unwelcome... _Leaving John on his own to look after the numbers_. It broke his heart but Harold knew that his partner would be alright. After all, they had recruited the best assets in the world for their cause… their purpose, and John would see their mission fulfilled until the end.

The rushing sound in his ears was now becoming quieter and his breathing was slowing. He thanked goodness that John had been late in meeting him at the cabin, that at least he had been spared.

He began to feel himself floating and thought that he could distantly hear the sounds of gunfire and shouting but he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

He was numb and peaceful and wanted nothing more than to leave this world behind and go on to whatever came next.

“Finch…! Open your eyes… Please Harold, wake up!” now faintly he thought that he’d heard John’s voice, but didn’t have the strength or the will to open his eyes.

“I’m not letting this happen! Hang on damn you!” There it was again; he couldn’t help the smile that sprang to his lips, envisioning his unobtrusive, restrained partner throwing a fit over his death.

Then suddenly, he could feel sensation again and the pain was overwhelming as he came back to his body. He could then vaguely tell that he was being lifted and fought to open his eyes. The agony that exploded in him was so severe he nearly whited out.

He blinked, trying to clear his head as well as his vision and saw that John was walking beside him.

He barely managed to get a look at the area and though it was blurry, he saw the images of unmoving bodies on the ground and once again couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Oh thank god! Hold on, Finch!” John moved to block the carnage and gently wiped Harold’s face with a cool cloth as he was being transported away from the scene.

Next was an oxygen mask being put over his face and he looked to his other side as Sameen injected him with something.

“You’re not going anywhere Finch… it’s not happening.” She looked at him and he thought he may have seen something like panic and concern in her eyes.

That one uncommon look… that expression from her he didn’t know if he’d ever see in his life, made him smile.

“We’re getting you back home Harold... so just relax,” John said.

So Harold closed his eyes and did.

FINIS


End file.
